Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Typhuss Reveals His Identity/Chapter 1
On board Voyager Typhuss walks into the mess hall and sees Tom and Harry and he walks over to them. Admiral Commander Kim says as he looks at him. Tom chimes in. Admiral Commander Paris says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at them. At ease, we need to have a talk, we need Kathryn, B'Elanna, Chakotay, Neelix, The Doctor, Seven, Icheb, Naomi and Tuvok here Typhuss says as he looks at Tom and Harry. Harry gets up. I'll get them Harry says as he leaves. In the briefing room Admiral Janeway, Captain Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Torres, Neelix via holo-com, The Doctor, Seven, Icheb, Naomi, Harry, Tom and Tuvok are there as Typhuss looks at them. I know all of you must have watched my press conference at Starfleet Headquarters, must of you are mad at me because I lied to you Typhuss says as he looks at them. Tuvok chimes in. I am Vulcan we do not get mad at people Tuvok says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles. Right, Tom, let's start with you Typhuss says as he looks at Tuvok then at Tom. Tom looks at him. I'm surprised by this Typhuss I know that I lied about B'Elanna and Miral being killed in the Borg Invasion but I am at a lost for words Tom says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at Tom. I lied to you, to protect you from my enemies and keep you safe Typhuss says as he looks at Tom. Tom looks at him. I guess Tom says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at them. A year ago, I almost lost B'Elanna's friendship over this and B'Elanna almost left my ship until I talked to her a number of times before she agreed to stay, this is why I told the truth today Typhuss says as he looks at them. I'm shocked and surprised at this Typhuss Neelix says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I know, I like to save people in Star City Typhuss says as he looks at Neelix. Janeway chimes in. Neelix, Typhuss is a hero to the people of Star City and I was shocked as well when I found out two years ago Kathryn says as she looks at Neelix. Seven chimes in. I am surprised Seven says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I know you are, if I had I told you from the start that would have made you a target and I was protecting you Typhuss says as he looks at Seven. Chakotay chimes in. Why did you tell you secret after so many years? Chakotay asked as he looks at Typhuss. Because I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror or any of you for that matter Typhuss says as he looks at Chakotay. The Doctor looks at him. Those injuries you had me treat without making a medical report were from your battles with villains the Doctor says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. You are correct, Doctor and I needed a medical officer to help Typhuss says as he looks at the Doctor. The Doctor looks at Typhuss. My enemies were all dangerous, Damien Darhk, could kill all of you with a wave of his hand, Adrian Chase, Malcolm Merlyn, Ra's al Ghul and Cayden James were also dangerous, I was protecting you from them Typhuss says as he looks at them.